


Alley Cats

by TipzyCat



Category: The Sight Series - David Clement-Davies, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Multi, Other, The Sight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipzyCat/pseuds/TipzyCat
Summary: Izuku, a small kitten born into the line of the Midoriya blood line is left outside in a nasty storm by his former owners. Stranded and confused, it's up to a few young alley cats to teach him the ways of the streets.





	1. Chapter 1 ~*In The Beginning*~

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning, all of the warnings will surely come up in the future. Young Midoriya Izuku is left on the porch of his owner's old house. As a storm breaks out over head, it's up to him to find a place to hide. However, he did not realize that this hiding place was in the territory of a group of young toms. The lead of the group decides to take him in, and helps him in the beginning of a relationship they never thought they'd have.

The thunder seemed extra loud that night, being compared to all of the other storms, this was the worst. Haunches raised in fear as a clap of near blinding lightning flashed across the sky. Each hit of rain pelting on the tin above the kitten’s head, causing him to shrink back into the shadows with a small squeak. Perhaps the squeak itself was a plea for help. It wasn’t long ago that he was curled up on a small boy’s lap. The fingers running softly through his fur. It felt good, yet something was off. The human family had boxes all over the place, moving them into a loud beast that drove off, only to come back and be packed up once more. It was confusing, but his little boy was upset when his mother grabbed him by the arm. He was taken away from the man. Weird noises came from him when he was set on the patio, his hand grazing over the little bell before the collar was taken from him. He blinked, watching the humans pile into the car, leaving without him. He felt shattered, and waited for them. They never came back, and the sky darkened with the storm that burrowed itself in the chest, leaving him under a dumpster.

The storm seemed to pass over night, leaving the morning to a beautiful disaster. Paw steps approached, waking the small feline up with a touch of fearful alertness. A strange scent wafted over him, making his nose wrinkle with slight disgust. It smelled awful. White paws flicked into his view, halting right before him, causing him to scoot further into the safety of the shadows. The feline before him dropped something. Something that smelled remotely like garbage. Yet smelled tempting as well. His ear perk at a soft purr. Why was this cat acting friendly?

“It’s alright, you can have it, I know you’re there,” He meowed, poking his head under. Two gleaming eyes stared at him, one being a pretty blue, the other a deep amber. He scoots further into the shadows, mewling softly as he continued, “Humans always leave their pets alone around here, you’re young, and tiny, I was concerned on if you even made it alive from the storm.”

“Why do they leave?” He couldn’t help but to ask, frowning when the white cat went oddly quiet. He had a small red patch of fur covering his blue eye. The only patch to have tabby markings. He was a pretty young tom. Broad shoulders rippled under the fluffy coat as he shifted, looking back at the kitten with sorrowful eyes.

“Humans do not understand us, they think we are fit for their family, but upon watching us, they leave...they leave and they will never return for us, or they throw us out and get something better, another cat, or even a puppy,” He states, voice becoming flat, and raw with anger and hurt, “They threw me out because I wasn’t fit for their human tours.”

The anger seemed to fill the tom, causing the smaller feline’s fur the bristle along his spine. He squirmed out, soft fluffy grayish and white fur spotted with muddy water from the puddles under the trash bin. The food smelled yummy now, his belly growling with hunger. He leaned down, the first bite was the best, and before he knew it, he was looking for more. The white tom smiled, watching him sniff about. He was older, but he wasn’t a adult yet. They both were just kittens, and they were already living a hard life. 

His tail curled around his paws, waiting for the smaller kitten to finish up before nodding down the alley in quiet thought, “I live here, the boxes are pretty stable, and I’ve managed to find soft things for warmth on cold nights, if you want, you can stay here till you are big enough to be on your own,” He offered. The offer was great. Golden even, despite the area being wet as the kitten sniffed around, looking at the boxes. There were other cat scents, most tom, but there was a female among them as well.

“Do you have other cats here as well?  
“When they are around, I let them stop here,” Was his reply as he curled into a soft blanket, shielded from the weather by some sort of plastic bin. His tail flicked to a small box, no scents hanging on it.  
“That will be your’s, you can find the soft things in the pile over there,” He nods to a pile of fabric that he might have stolen from stores down the street. The small kitten moved to sniff through the pieces, snagging the green parts and dragging them to the box, stuffing them into a small circle that was comfy enough for him to rest in. Blinking at a shadow that over hung him, he looked up. The white cat nudged him to the side, curling in the nest, it’d have been funny since he’s a little more than to big for it if he wasn’t taking his place. He opened his mouth to protest, blinking when he got up with a small coo.

“I warmed it for you, so that you don’t get sick while staying here,” He says, watching him move to curl into the blankets, “By the way, I never got your name.”

“I’m...Izuku.”


	2. Chapter 2 ~**Red Riot and Bakugo**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of two other favorite characters. Kirishima and Bakugo. Code names are the names every hero picks, and things will semi stick to canon based story lines. It was fun portraying Bakugo's attitude. He's a fun character to be! I hope I did him alright.

It’s been a few days since a new face showed up. He calls himself Izuku. Yeah, whatever about that. His fluffy fur was just as agitating, and in all honesty, he bounced like a mutt when he spoke. He had a special interest in the cat that runs the dump. Shouto, a family Eire to the Todoroki bloodline. That cat acted unbelievably nice to him that it was gross. He was damn near age to be his dad. He didn’t care that they were two weeks apart from being the same age. It’s just how the streets worked, and he was glad that he didn’t have a bunch of rats to care for. He normally came around with a red and black tortoiseshell male. He was happy as go be, always grinning, even when he himself put him down. Maggot munch. He was kinda cute though, and managed to make his day brighter when he was around.

“Oh hey! It’s you again!” His ear flicked at a familiar voice, lovely, little fluff ball of annoyance.  
“Fuck off, I’m busy,” He grumbled his reply, watching the kitten halt in front of him. He was small, easy toy to bat around...if Shouto wouldn’t rip off his ears.  
“Come on, you promised Shouto you’d take me out to look around,” He complained, even his voice was aggravating  
“I said I was busy, Red Riot should be coming soon to practice on,” it was a flat reply, but he could care less. All till the flea bag perked up, eyes gleaming like Christmas lights on a human house.  
“Maybe I can practice as well!? Mister Todoroki wants me to train, well, he wanted me to see the streets, so I’d know where to get the food, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind me learning a few battle moves, or defensive moves.”  
Blah blah blah blah.

Could this kitten talk any more than usual? He drowned him out, sitting down and waiting for the torti to show up. He’s taking his sweet ass time to arrive, and sitting here with a annoying brat was just what he needed. Ears flicked towards the sound of footsteps, eager ruby eyes gleaming as his pal came rushing over. A snarl left his drawn back lips as the cat bumped heads with him. They were about to fight. Why show so much affection in a needless way? He was going to beat his ass anyways.

“Heeeey, Bakugo, the runt’s still here?” He grinned, as always. Grinning. He shook out his golden fur, snorting as Izuku gleamed even brighter.  
“Yeah! I was told we’re practicing fighting moves?”   
Dear lord have mercy.  
“Sure are! I even arranged it with Todoroki, he says it’s fine, as long as we don’t murder each other, only murderer I can think about is Bakugo.”  
It’s supposed to be a joke.  
“Oh, yeah, I can kind of see that happening.”  
Now he’s pissed.  
“Shut the fuck up, both of you maggot eating fleabags!” He spat, fangs bared in their direction. It only received a few giggles from the toms as they moved to prepare themselves. He never goes easy, and he sure as Hell ain’t going easy on Izuku. That’d be boring. Turning towards the torti, commonly known as Red Riot for a code name, he nods, earning a soft hearted grin.

“Don’t fucking go easy,” He spat, small puffs of smoke coming from his fur. He looked like a ball of flames. Red Riot gave him a nod, fur rippling with a hardening spell. Before the torti could blink, the golden tom flew at him. Small pops filling the air with explosions, propelling him faster at the startled cat. Bodies smashed, toppling over in a fit of screeches. Red fur hardened, sharpening under a propel of furious kicks. Bright flicks of light ignited at the paws, hammering down on hard fur. Izuku was amazed, they fought like they were on the last scrap of fresh meat. Claws flashed dangerously as the torti fought back, shoving at the golden cat to get a grasp of small escape. Yet to no avail did it work as the cat slammed down on him. A louder pop. A pained grunt. Small flecks of blood dotted their matted fur as the panted, gleaming eyes locking before the reddish cat let go of his spell, fur sleeking down as he gave in, tilting his head back in submission. The golden cat won with a huge advantage. He was scary. A brute with explosive power. Explosive being rather serious. He grinned as Izuku backed up a little, green eyes locking with dark crimson. The red flicked with a lust for power that was uncomfortable for the kitten.

“Your turn,” His voice was venom. So much cold rage in it, that it was hard to tell if he was a cat or a demon. He grunts, turning towards Red Riot, nodding to Izuku.  
“Oh, uhm, ok…” He blinked, letting his fur harden once more.  
“If I did it, I’d kill him.”

Izuku had no time to re act. Those word. It chilled him. He squeaked, being flung back by the impact of the other. His fur really was sharp. He didn’t have to use claws to win a fight. If he knew how to work the spell that was. He squirmed, helplessly kicking the tom’s belly. It hurt. Even his belly was hard. He knew a dirty trick his mom taught him. Go for the balls. All toms that fought mean fell hard at that. Ducking further under the cat, he bit him. Hard. His spell didn’t reach all the way there, and the tom crumpled over him. Squishing him. The squeal that left him would be funny if his fur didn’t hurt so bad. Spitting out the taste of blood, he squirmed, kicking and biting at anything soft. Red Riot did not see this coming. The torti rolled over, whining and grooming himself. The golden cat was actually laughing. Laughing really hard at that.

“You let the brat bit your balls?!”  
“Shut up Bakugo!”  
“He doesn’t even have a quirk!”  
“He’s still smart,” He stuck out his tongue, not sitting properly. It probably hurt.  
“I think he should be called Deku.”

Deku? That was familiar. To familiar. The golden cat was called Bakugo as well. It was confusing in the least. Yet the nick name was comforting to him. They looked at him, eyes flickering in thought. Why’d they look like that? His fur fluffed up at a familiar voice. It was full of amusement, and gentle with care.

“I see you outsmarted a feline with a quirk,” Shouto purred, sitting on a box. He’d been watching the entire time. Not exactly pleased with Bakugo’s curt rudeness, but, pleased with how things turned out. Nodding to the two toms, he allowed them to leave. Izuku frowns, turning to Red Riot, he knew everyone’s name, but his.

“Can I ask Red Riot something?”  
“Go on.”  
“What’s your real name?”

It may have got him off guard, but he smiled. It was the happiest smile he’s seen on a scarred cat. Fur silky smooth after grooming himself, he moved to lightly press again Izuku. He may look tough, but he was a cuddly teddy bear.

“Eijirou of the Kirishima bloodline, I chose Red Riot for my code name because of my fur, and also one of the best alley cats around, Crimson Riot!”

Yep, he’s a softy. It was cute how he chose another cat’s code name to follow by. It was unique. It gave Izuku hope. Perhaps he could meet the strongest and most feared alley cat? Some say he was no stray, but who really knew? He watched Kirishima follow Bakugo out of the alley, leaving him with Shouto. The white cat brushed past him, nodding to the two.

“It may not seem like it, but the two are mates.”  
“Mates?”  
“Yes, males will choose each other as mates, and when a female abandons her babies, they’ll take them in.”  
“Do you have a mate?”  
“No...not as currently stands,” He purred, running his tail down his back. It was a calming gesture, and he loved every single one of them.

“I guess we found your code name, Deku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Kirishima, but I had too. There were no other opportunities like that!


	3. Chapter 3 ~**Visions of the Future**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want one of the cats to be a bit special, whose more better than Midoriya boy am I right? In this AU, his quirk will be known as Sight, where he can look into people's futures using water. However, he doesn't know whose future he's looking into!

After the fight, Shouto let Izuku rest up. The kitten dozing in his small nest, tail over over nose as he listened to the murmur of the city. It was peaceful at the most, comforting. Glancing towards the box Shouto stayed in, he sat up, stretching out with a small chirp.His ears swiveled, trying to pick up voices. Listening to the soft breath, he padded out into the open, peaking at Shouto who glanced at him, his tail tip twitching slightly. He seemed upset about something. Muscle rippled under his coat as he stood, padding over to him. Their eyes locked for a second before he looked away.

“I’ll be take you out into the city today...but promise me that you’ll listen to everything I say, the city is no place for a kitten,” He said, despite being a kitten himself. His ear fold back, he seemed bothered, moving towards the street, tail twitching to signal to follow him. He scampered after him. He moved quickly, glancing around before taking a turn onto another street, halting for him to catch up.

“This is no longer my territory, this is what we call free way, all cats from all territories join here...it’s dangerous, a lot of turf wars happen here, stay close, and I mean it,” He hissed softly, slowing his pace for him to keep up. Being 2 weeks younger meant there was a definite leg length difference as he stumbled after the other cat. He couldn’t help but to look around, cars, people, cats, dogs, it all was a lot. His fur stood along his spine, dodging between people’s legs while keeping up with Shouto was hard. He blinks, watching the cat swerve over to the side, heading towards a building full of flowers. Following Shouto, he slipped inside, nearly bumping into him as he sat down, letting himself relax. He tilts his head, looking around. The building was full of various flowers, all different in size, shape, and colors. The entire place smelled rich of pollen. His ears flick, looking up at the sound of soft paw steps, a pretty gray she-cat approaching, her green eyes wide with wonder. Shouto dipped his head to her, smiling.

“I’m here to show a new kitten around, I thought he should meet the females of my colony,” He said, allowing her to rub against him in a hello gesture before looking at him.  
“He’s awfully small, where’d you get him?” She asks, sniffing him over. He couldn’t help but notice that she had no tail, and her hind legs were longer than her front legs. She must be full blooded manx.  
“The humans on the corner of 5th west avenue left him,” He replied. Their eyes locked for a long period of time, causing him to grow unsettled.  
“He’s…”  
“Yes, she was his mother,” He nods a little as the female sighs.  
“You know that their bloodline is...well, uhm, they have unique quirks.”  
“I know.”  
“And your father isn’t fond of it.”  
“I will not let my father near him,” He tensed, eyes flashing dangerously. It was the first time he has seen him act hostile, and it was scary. His fur seemed to sparkle with frost as the she cat sighs, turning back to him with a small smiles.  
“I’m Tsuyu, but many call me Froppy,” She said, sniffing him over.  
“I-I’m Izuku,” He squeaked softly, she smelled like water! She only nodded, turning, nodding to them before venturing into the forest of flowers. Shouto nudged him, following her. The sound of water filled the air, and another cat scent filled the air. Tsuyu leaped up onto a high ledge with ease, nodding to a small fluffy brown and white tabby. Her pink eyes looked towards them, a small smile painting her features as she jumped off a table to greet them. Bushy tail swayed behind her as she looked Shouto over. He gave her a blank face, sitting down, tail covering his paws neatly as she sighs.  
“You guys aren’t getting into any fights now are you?” She asks, sitting as well. Her fur was very fluffy and plush. Shiny and clean compared to the grimy fur the boys had.  
“Of course not, I just wanted you to read Izuku out here, he’s new and-”  
“Related to Inko, yes, I know, we were neighbors for a while till she was taken...poor thing, you were her only kitten,” She sighs. Her paws lifted off the ground, floating up to a small pond, the water falling into a larger pond with coy in it. He watched the fish swim intently, the colors blurring as they swirled and danced in the water. Designs dancing in his vision, mind flashing and dancing with the fish, causing images to flash into his head. The environment seemed to distance itself from him, vanishing completely. The scent of blood filled his nose, causing him to gag, bodies thrashed around him, screeching as a flood of red washed over their heads, including his. Terror stricken, the sticky and warm rush swept him off his paws. Blood filled his nostrils and mouth, he couldn’t breath, couldn’t see. Panic filled his chest, aching in his heart. SPLASH! The world came crashing back around him, cold engulfing his body as he flailed in the pond, crying out till Shouto scruffed him, pulling him free from the water. The three cats looked horrified, staring at him as if he’d lost his mind. Heavy breathing wracked his chest as panic ebbed away. He was safe. They were safe. What was that horrid scene?

“Blood-” He squeaked, voice shaky. Shouto looked at the brown tabby as she lands beside him, looking Izuku over frantically.  
“Shouto...you need to get him out of here...if they find out about his quirk-”  
“I don’t have a quirk,” He interrupted her, confused and dazed. She folds her ears back slightly, looking down.  
“You can see the future,” Tsuyu said, worry lacing her voice. Shouto stayed quiet, a disturbed expression on his face. He was scared now. All of them looked upset. A thought gripped his mind, causing him to scoot away, fur bristling.  
“Izuku…” Shouto frowned, moving towards him, but he flinched away. He looked crushed by this, looking down with a mewl.  
“I don’t want to be abandoned,” He squeaked, causing him to look up. Izuku blinked, being engulfed in warm, yet cold fur. Shouto curled around him, staying silent as his tail flicked around him, as if trying to shield him from the world. The she cats glanced at each other, worried expression on their faces.  
“Shouto...are you sure you want to do this…?” They asked, and he nodded slowly. Closing his eyes.  
“I’m taking him home now,” He breathed out, scruffing the kitten, nodding his thanks, “I’ll see you two later, thank you, Tsuyu, Uraraka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to do today, so be prepared to be bombarded with chapters!


	4. Chapter 4 ~**Shattering worlds**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I can't wait to start chapter five. It's gonna get hot in here :D

The street busied themselves. The small kitten dangling in Shouto’s mouth as he rushed back to his own territory, eyes flashing frantically as he glanced around. The tension in the air was enough to make anyone sick, and Izuku didn’t understand. He didn’t know. Everything was rushing by, and when Kirishima lead Bakugo out of the shadow to approach them, they seemed just as anxious. Bakugo took him from Shouto, the two sharing a look before the two toms left Shouto there.  
Bicolored eyes flick around, paws skimmering across concrete. Ears flicked around in a uneasy manner. The girls were unsettled about something. He swears, if his father was threatening them again. He’d...he’d...he wouldn’t be able to do anything. He knew that as well, and it left bile in his throat. Trotting up a small staircase, he came to a fancy building at the end of a alley. Flower pots sat on the porch as he slipped pass them, looking around at all the markings on the walls. They were symbols, each of creatures with massive quirks, all dealing out to be the same. Sight. The ability to be able to look into a pool of water and read anyone’s futures with the designs that fill their minds. Izuku kept screaming about blood. Why blood? What did blood have to do with the future? Did he wreck the safety of the cats he took in by taking in Izuku? To many question piled on top of him as he looked towards the small pool of water. His reflection stared back, expressionless, twisted even into a face he didn’t know. It looked similar to how his father looked. Backing away, he felt his hackles rise. He wasn’t alone, he he knew that now. He moved further up the trail, coming to a line of apartments. Crawling up the ladder was a breeze, his body sliding in through the window. Ears perked at a chirp, a pretty white she-cat approaching.  
“Shouto?”  
“Fuyumi…” He paused, looking at her. She drew a long face, looking away. The silence hung on the air. To long for comfort. It hurt to breath as he took a step forward, wanting, needing to comfort his older sister.  
“I found him, her son,” He whispered, and she looked at him in shock. Their eyes stayed locked before she turned, tail swishing slightly.  
“Mother is in here,” She says, leading him to a warm room. Another white she-cat lay in a mess of blankets. Her ears perk as he sat beside the bundled mess, leaning down to lick her ears. He knew she was scared. Who could blame her with a monster running around? He’s heard stories of how she use to run free. Free of the hate and rage his father brought into her world. How happy she use to be. That spirit was gone. Leaving a empty shell, a stranger to many despite taking the form of a cat that use to replicate joy and peace. How could a monster ever take that from a society that was already crumbling to ash?  
“Shouto, dear...look at me,” Her soft voice rang into his mind, drawing him out, she must of sensed his anger and hurt, because now she was getting up, moving to groom his dirty fur. The grooming was relaxing. Gentle stroke of her tongue soothing his nerves. It’s what he came for in a way, just to make sure no one had hurt her. That he wasn’t there to harm her, or his siblings. Fuyumi watched them with a smile, her tail curled neatly over her paws.  
“Natsuo should be back here soon, our owner took him to the vet,” She said. Natsuo was of age now, and he knew the owner of his family didn’t want anymore breeding. He should of came with him to be a alley cat.  
“What about Touya…?” He asked, mouth drying when they both flinch. He still hasn’t came home with how they looked. It’s unlike him. Yet with the last attack by their...so called loving father, who could blame him? His ears lower a little as his mother groomed his face, cleaning the dirt from his fur. She looked upset, pulling him close.  
“You promise you won’t leave us if I let you go back out there?”  
“I promise mother…” He mumbles, closing his eyes, curling into her cool fur. The cold felt better than the heat to him. Something he’ll always prefer. His ears quiver a little, flicking at the sound of a thump. Someone else was here, and he really didn’t want to see who it was. Fuyumi whimpered, moving to go fetch the intruder. He heard voices, it didn’t sound like him. Good. Looking up as she trots over with a familiar face, his fur bristled a little.  
“Bakugo-?”  
“The dick was there,” He cut him off, tail swaying in the air, he looked unsettled, upset even. Shouto’s heart skipped a beat, bile rising in his throat.  
“Where’s Izuku!?” He spat, startling him. He didn’t understand why he felt so fierce when it came to the kitten, yet, he knew that he’d throw his own life on the line to keep him safe.  
“Kirishima has him...they’re fleeing to Uraraka’s flower place,” He blinked, backing away as Shouto stood.  
“Whose scent is he following?”  
“Your’s…”  
That was all he needed, all he wanted to know. The world around him was about to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyehehehehe poor Natsuo.


	5. Chapter 5 ~** Flames of Hell**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hella fun to write. Endeavor is a cunt. I made sure to point that out. This is where the graphic violence comes in. If you're sensitive to abuse and violence. Please, by all means, do not read.

Fear gripped the hearts of every cat that was in the room. Their eyes flicked towards each other, than to a click at the front door. A familiar scent wafted over Shouto, and his hackles raised. Fur bristled among the others as he moved towards the door, coming face to face with a massive tabby. Their eyes locked and Shouto drew back his lips, ears folding back as a defiant hiss left his mouth. The cat didn’t look amused, his eyes narrowing in cold anger.  
“You’re not welcome here,” He growled flatly, yelping as he swats him to the side, forcing his way into the apartment. Fuyumi backs away from him as he barged his way into his mother’s room. His heart was pounding, forcing its way up his throat. He could hear his mom growling and hissing in warning. WHACK. He flinched, his mom went silent. To silent. He moved to investigate, freezing at the sight of her bloodied cheek.  
“How dare you respect me, you are a queen, meaning you were made to mate, you’ll be nothing more than that of a incubator for a cat worthy of creating stronger felines for the future of this society.”  
“If that is all that I ever was than why? WHY DID YOU SAY YOU CARED!?” She rose her voice into a wail, amber eyes wide as she pressed into a corner. Bakugo moved to get in the way, trying to shield her since Shouto was frozen. Even the golden feline knew what was right, and what was wrong despite a snarky attitude. Yet, he wasn’t made of a royal bloodline. He was of a lower caste, more known as a outcast, and to stand in the way of a feline with such royal blood was suicide. Shouto closed his eyes, knowing that his father was raising a paw to give a deadly blow to the arrogant cat. He flinched, a loud explosion going off, sending his father sprawling backwards with a hiss.  
“I may not be a part of this god forsaken family, but damn it! Hurting a cat that bore your own kittens is wrong!” Bakugo spat, his voice raw with rage, “Any damned asshole who does that deserves to have his ass beat!”  
He looked at Shouto, red eyes gleaming, asking for him to join. His mother ran, heading for the kitchen. The two boys blink in terror as Shouto’s father moved to follow her with a unforgiving snarl. This was bad. He wasn’t taking his rage out on them. Screeches filled the air, along with a heavy stench of freshly spilled blood. Bakugo shared a glance with him, trying to stop him from hurtling into the kitchen.  
“Todoroki, don’t, going in there will get you killed!”  
“I don’t care, he’ll kill my mother!” He hissed, closing his eyes. He was scared of what he’d find. A rancid smell hit his nostrils, causing them to flare. Smoke hung heavy, and his mom was scrambling onto the stove. Her paw it the switch, flicking it on. Shouto reared up, slamming his paws on his father’s back, claws raking through thick fur. Blood bubbled up under his claws, the larger tom yowling in pain, spinning around to pin him under his greater weight. He felt claws pumble into his stomach, not ripping into skin, but enough for it to hurt. Shouto felt sick, sobbing under the pressure, flames licked his fur, struggling to set his father a blaze. Just enough, it was only just enough to startle the cat into rearing up. Shouto kicked out with his hind legs, pressing him back into the stove, scrambling back as he swiped at his face. His nose stung, blood seeping from a deep cut. His father was furious, rearing up to aim a few nasty blows to his face. He shrunk back, away from the deadly claws, moving to snap his jaws around a paw. His father snarled, swinging him back, slamming him onto the ground. The air left his lung, causing him to gasp. He felt teeth on his neck. A loud screeching noise deafened him. Terror gripped his stomach. He wanted to puke, to scream. DO SOMETHING! Anything! Thrashing, he couldn’t escape his father’s teeth, starting to cry out in alarm. Yet, suddenly, the weight was gone. A loud clang filled his skull. Something hot hit his face, burning into his skin with a rage that made him scream. His lungs couldn’t handle the noise. The air left him. The pain. Pain. It’s to much. The world spun, everything was red. Blood and smoke filled his mouth. He didn’t want to live. He’d prefer anything over living through this. A quick death. His father tearing his throat out. ANYTHING.  
Help.  
Help.  
HELP!  
He slammed himself up against something. Voices rung in his ears, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Screeching. Anger. Terror, he felt it all, heard it all. Yet he didn’t. The pain was overwhelming. His face, it felt like it was melting off. He couldn’t tell if he was on the floor, or standing. The world, it was growing black. Blacker yet. He heard his father’s name. Bakugo’s mocking voice, filling with rage and fear. Something on the line of leaving. Something pressed against him, he didn’t know what it was. Didn’t want to know either. All he knew, was that his world came to a crumbling halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, Shouto will not be the same.


	6. Chapter 6 ~**Fury and Hate**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo is a pissed off boy, and perhaps even Izuku is growing on him. Maybe they'll be like brothers?

Bakugo was numb. He just watched one of the greatest cats on the street slaughter his own family. His gaze flicked towards the two she-cats that huddled under a bin. The apartment itself caught fire in the fight he had with the brute. He made sure that he left. His claws curled into the dirt. Shouto was out cold in a lump of blankets. His face looked mangled. Clawed and burnt up. He felt his stomach churn, these cats went through that everyday of their lives. All he got was a screaming hag. He thought he had it bad. Yet, here Shouto was, one of the nicest cats he’s ever really met (Compared to Kirishima and bounce a lot moron) it hurt. They’ve been put through so much, and yet their hearts are still pure. He was tainted, cruel. The thoughts of wanting to actually attempt killing Deku made him choke. He felt like he understood a lot better on why Shouto was so protective of him. Deku’s world was shattering, and Shouto was already broken. He wanted to help save him. His ear flick at the sound of movement, cool fur pressing up against his side.  
“Will he be alright?” His mom breathed into his ear. He felt her fear, her trembling. The thought of Shouto dying hung heavy on each cats’ minds. He can’t die. He won’t fucking let him die. Everything in him screamed. Do something damn it! Poking a paw into his side. Nothing. Biting his ear. Nothing. He scowls, drawing back his lip, rearing up to slam his paws down onto his side. That got something. Shouto coughed, his eye fluttering open. Only one eye. It’s evident how much pain he was in, his entire body seemed to quake with the effort of standing. His mother and Fuyumi protested, falling quiet at the rage in his eye. He looked different, felt different. Shouto didn’t seem to be that graceful feline anymore. He looked like a killer ready to make his strike. The burn on his face, covering most of the red patch of fur he used to have was covered in puss and blood, probably making it near impossible for him to see out of it.   
“Bakugo, where is he?” He turned to him, voice raw with a cold hatred. He felt his hackles rise. Every instinct told him to flee. Yet he didn’t. This cat helped him before. Tried being friends with him before. Out of all the times he’s helped him, he should return the favor.  
“I fucking chased him off,” He hissed a little, looking down. If his burns and marks weren’t evidence enough that he fought the cat. Than Shouto was mad.  
“Where’d he flee to,” It wasn’t a question, but a full blown demand. This cat has changed, and he wasn’t sure if it was for the good.  
“I’m not sure…” He breathed out, snarling as Shouto glared him down. He hated it, showing submission. Shouto has never acted out like this. Dominating didn’t seem like something the asshole could do, up until now.  
“We have to go back, make sure Izuku is alright,” He snarled, turning. Bakugo glanced at the frightened and worried she-cats. He could feel the tension, and nodded to them, wanting them to follow now that there was no home.  
“I can’t leave him here…” Fuyumi mewed so softly, it was almost hard to hear over the drumming in his head.  
“Who?”  
“Natsuo,” She nods to the apartment, “He should be home now…”  
“If he’s home, than he can follow our trail, he’s not stupid,” He grunts, pushing her after her brother and mother. He stuck close to her, offering her a sense of safety. Shouto had to lean on his mother as he lead them back to the street he claimed his own. Their paws seemed to lead them down the street. Each cat froze. Something smelled of smoke. A lot of smoke. Giving the two she-cats a place to hide, the boys rushed towards the alley. Bakugo skids to a halt. Heat blinded him, nearly scorching off his whiskers. His stomach sank in dread. He could hear Shouto screaming, crying for Izuku. He couldn’t hear him anymore. Where was Kirishima. Red Riot? He should be here, curled around Deku. Everything hurt as he pushed into the flames, eyes gazing around desperately trying to find his mate. He claimed him. He was his. He can’t be gone. Kirishima may play stupid a lot, but he was smart, clever. If he wasn’t here, than he must have lead Deku to a safe place. Perhaps Sero’s alley? It’d make sense. Sero was just as nice. He had to be alive. He couldn’t believe it if he was killed by a crazed lunatic father.  
“They’re not here, and neither is Endeavor,” Shouto growled, approaching him. His face was lit with rage. Fury. Hate. In all honesty, he felt the same damned emotions.  
He will get Kirishima back, and damn it all to Hell, Izuku was coming back as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I can see them coming out as a big brother, little brother duo.


	7. Chapter 7 ~**Blue Whispers**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for my Red Riot babe, but he saved the day, saved our precious green bean!

Paws hit the ground in a thrum of panic. The flames came out of nowhere, and to top that. That cat. There were two of them! Kirishima would have known if it was Endeavor, his scent did enter Shouto’s territory. Yet these two, they were different. They were awful. Izuku swung around in his jaws, green eyes round with terror. It was hard to tell if he was even breathing. It was hard to breath for him himself. Pain seemed to engulf his stomach. He knew that he was bleeding. How bad? He didn’t know. It became to be to much, barreling himself into a few boxes. He had dropped Izuku at some point. Where? He didn’t know. His vision seemed to blur. Painful nausea gripped him, causing him to gag slightly. Whimpers caught his ears, a small body pressing against his back. Someone was grooming him. Trying to clean the wound he felt the most. At least he thought so. It was rather hard to see who was there, or where he even was. He was scared, yet there was a sense of peace. Unless those cats had followed. Than there was no peace. Yet the world slipped into a small shadow, easing his wrecked body into slumber.

Izuku squeaks, feeling Kirishima go limp against him. The cat had a hardening quirk. How could that...thing hurt him so badly? He shut his eyes, mewling softly, it was a cat. Sickly at that. It was so scrawny, dirty gray fur was matted, and gleaming eyes. Those eyes were pools of blood. He and another cat came out of nowhere. It was as if they knew that they were there. The flames hurt as well. They weren’t like Shouto’s. Whose ever they belonged to, that cat wanted them dead. Kirishima can’t die. He needs him alive. He didn’t want to be left alone again. Especially with such vile cats roaming around! His back arched a little. Eyes flicked as he looked around. He needed to find Shouto, and he needed to find him now. Even Bakugo would be of help as of now. Terror gripped him as he snuck out onto the streets. People kicked at him, threw things at him. His heart ached with terror, till a slightly familiar scent flicked over his nose. Turning, he followed it, picking up his pace with upset squeaks.  
“Shouto!?” He called out, skidding as he spotted a larger cat. He was bigger than Shouto. Older. Black fur rimmed with burn scars, and teal eyes piercing into his own soul. He smirked at him, tail twitching and curling over his paws. Just like how Shouto does it. He smelled like Shouto. This was not Shouto. This cat, he was a terror. Calm, yet his eyes whispered murder. Izuku did not like it. He started backing up, opening his mouth to wail till the cat stuck his tail in his jaws. He should have bit him, but he didn’t as he leaned down, hot breath tickling the fur in his ears.

“Young kittens like you shouldn’t be here,” He purred. His voice was like silk. Soft, and calming. A cold glint lit his eyes as he pulled away to eye him. He looked like he was looking over a piece of prey. Every muscle screamed at Izuku to run. Get out of there. Yet the cat simply sat back down, glancing off to the side to hide his cold amusement.   
“Who are you?” He wheezed out, earning a grin from the cat.  
“You’ll know in due time~” He meowed, nodding to a familiar voice that made him perk up in hope and glee.  
“Izuku!?” Shouto’s voice, he turned towards it, blinking and turning back to address the cat once more, but he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do it, I can't kill him off. He'll live, but he'll have problems. Just wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8 ~**Worlds Shattering**~

Shouto perked at Izuku’s frightened cry, moving to rush to the kitten’s side. He could care less on if Bakugo followed or not. His priority was making sure the kitten was safe. Blinking when he found him he froze. He knew that scent, and it sent chills down his spine. His eyes flashed a little in worry, quickly moving to look Izuku over. He ignored his panicked voice. The fear behind the panic. The look on his face. He had to ignore it in order to keep his anger down. Shouto knew his face probably looked horrible. The look on his mother’s face, his sister’s avoidance, Bakugo’s rage. He knew his injuries were bad. Yet, he didn’t care, he forced himself not to care. It hurt yes, but this is what he got. It’s what he felt he deserved. He deserved everything that came down on him today. At least he didn’t lose his Izuku. Or anyone else for that matter.

“Shouto?” Izuku’s frightened voice cut him off. He looked frightened, worried even as he stared up at the larger cat. Shouto only stared at him, ears flicking a little before turning to Bakugo as he race over with a snarl.  
“Where’s Kirishima!?”  
“He’s hurt, I came looking for you guys,” Izuku squeaked. His voice quivered, he sounded broken and lost. Shouto felt numb. He wasn’t even sure if he could form thoughts into words without snapping. He heard Bakugo snap at the kitten, watching Izuku lead him off. He wasn’t sure if he was even following them. The world seemed to stop moving in his brain. Izuku was safe, but he felt so cold. Cold… He stared as the two disappeared behind a garbage can and a few boxes. The smell of blood hung strong on the air. His ears flick at Bakugo’s furious, yet fearful wail. His gaze flicked as the golden tabby dragged out a mangled body. The tortoiseshell fur matted with blood. He wasn’t even sure if it was alive. His paws lead him forward, slowly helping Bakugo lift the tom. He didn’t know where they were going, or where they were, and was soon laying Kirishima down in a bundle of soft, lavender smelling blankets. His mom and sister had followed, and he couldn’t hear them. Couldn’t hear anyone. The world was fading in and out, and in all honesty, he felt nauseous. Sick. Weak. He urged himself not to find a place to curl up in and hide. He had to stay strong now. These cats relied on him. Him alone. His chest ached. The space around him seemed to freeze, he was scared. He can’t do this on his own. He needed help. His gaze traveled towards Bakugo. He’d be amazing help. He was powerful, strong at heart, and seemed to be handling the shock at watching a family be torn apart from the inside out. He didn’t realize that Bakugo had noticed him staring, and was trying to talk to him.  
“Oi, half n half?”  
“Mm?”  
“Whats up with you dipshit?”  
“Nothing…”  
“Bullshit.”  
His ear flicks a little. They stared at each other for a long while. Sharing the pain and fear that they felt. Everything seemed to be falling, and there was nothing that they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I have a bunch of people over. Chapter 9 will delve a bit into the future. I'll also be adding a piece into a more series type story. It's of the Alley Cats universe, but the story will be around Shigaraki, and how he was brought up in life.


	9. ~**Updates**~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter

The next few days may be slow. I am getting sick, and my energy is just, it's like it never existed. I will be working on chapter 8, no worries, the time is going into the on deciding what to do, and how to bring our sexy villains in.  
Yes.  
I am a huge fan of Dabi and Shigaraki.   
They are babes.  
This is all.  
Thank you all for the support of the fanfic and AU, and I look forward to posting the next chapter~  
♤♡◇♧TipzyCat♧◇♡♤


	10. Not a chapter

I am so very sorry that I have been inactive. Life seems to be throwing me under rather roughly lately. Started with my cat getting sick and staying at the vets for a night, she's ok, just has a bad UTI and overly high PH levels. Now my family is bustling all over to make ends meet for survival...plus Christmas stuff. So I've been taking it easy and attempting to let my mind rest before I delve deeper into Alley Cats. I want to be healthy and better so that the coming chapters will be at their fullest bliss!


	11. Chapter 9 ~**Peaceful While it Lasts**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back, for a little while, got a new Chromebook and everything. I honestly have no idea how the stupid things works, I love it, but seriously, how do I copy from word docs to post the updates here? Confusion! Uh, this talks about cutting off balls, if you're sensitive to talk like this, please do skip to the next chapter!

Time seemed to fly by in a breeze. Kirishima was healing nicely, despite complaining about sharp pains in his side. Uraraka warned them that he may experience pains in the days to come. It was all a part of his apparent healing. His to suffer, though Bakugo did try to help ease him, and didn’t practice on him anymore. This was the lesser concerns for the small group of cats. Shouto had learned that it was not his father who set his territory on fire. Kirishima’s explanation, along with Izuku’s mewls of approval proved this. It set Shouto into a state of constant alarm. Everything unsettled him, and he was becoming cold in his own fears. Bakugo had pointed this out to him, causing him to lash out in defence, and it turned into a full blown fight. Neither cats wounded each other badly, but it pushed Shouto into a more...standoffish stance. Not even Izuku could really get in through his new shield. It left the kitten upset as he grew. He was nearly bigger than Bakugo now, but not being able to be close to the cat who helped him the most left his heart shriveling up like a grape in sunlight. He felt that he was shrinking instead of growing. It all hurt to much, it made him feel abandoned once more.

Paws crunched on gravel as Izuku followed Bakugo down a small gravel road, and up to an abandoned house. This was now where they chose to stay. The tub was even filled with drinkable water with Uraraka’s amazing ability. She also helped the toms tidy the place up, enough for each cat to have a small area of their own. Izuku knew that every cat knew of his ability, being able to see the future of a cat by looking into water. However, they didn’t seem to know that he had no idea who this future belonged to. Honestly, he didn’t think it was any of their’s It was all confusing. The blood always seemed to drown everyone in a sticky flow of hatred. Hate. That’s the emotion he picked up while the scene unfolded when he focused to hard on the water. He shook out his pelt, yelping as he nearly bumped into the cat in front of him. Bakugo seemed tensed, ears flicking, and nostrils flaring, his eyes were slits, content and filling with a look that sent shivers down the kitten’s spine. He watched the cat stalk of toward some bushes, tensing as they swayed, revealing a tabby. His white fur seemed tinged with faded, reddish stripes, and amber eyes stared at Bakugo in shock and fear. The two talked before the golden tabby relaxed, snorting in mock at the embarrassment on the other’s face. Turning, he lead him toward him. Eyeing him with a growl.

“This is Natsuo, Shouto’s older brother.”  
“Really!? Woah, I thought you were a house cat! Wait, they didn’t throw you out did they? If they did then I’m really sorry, I hope I’m not being a bother by bringing such a...nasty topic up-”  
“Woah, chill, it’s ok, I ran away, since the apartment burnt down, my owner wanted to take me far away from here...I couldn’t handle the idea of not seeing my family again, so I ran off to come find them, are they here?” He asked, he seemed gentle. Kind. Just like how Shouto use to be. His voice was also soft, a little off putting for such a broad shoulder, tough looking cat. Yet something smelled rather weird. He’s never smelled a tom like this. Looking at Bakugo for help, his ears flick a little, earning a slight grin from the other cat.  
“His owner got him snipped, guess you should have left sooner, right Natsuo?” He teased, watching the cat squirm a little.  
“It is safer on cat health.”  
“What stupid cunt put that in your head? You got your balls cut off by some human man handling your junk while sleeping.”  
That made Izuku cringe, how exactly did Bakugo know such details? Was he snipped as well? Was that why he mated with a male cat? Wait, if they get snipped, does that mean they turn into….FEMALES? So many questions ran over the poor thing’s mind, trying to consume him into unsettling ideas. Bakugo took notice of his discomfort, rolling his eyes slightly.

“When a male gets snipped, they lose the ability to breed, it’s a surgical process used on us so that the humans can control the populations of the feline world.”  
“H-how do you know all of this?”  
“My mom’s owner is a crazy cat breeder, my siblings I’ve never met all got snipped, thought I’d learn more on it, got told all of that, and it ain’t a lie, unlucky cunts lose their balls if they stay captive with a easy life.”  
“That’s...a mean way of putting it, some cats get snipped because being intact causes health concerns,” Natsuo butted in, looking overly uncomfortable.  
“Oh really? Was that what happened to you?” He turned on him, baring his teeth in a unsettling grin. Natsuo pouts, looking down.  
“It wasn’t growing properly and caused immensive pain, and I got sick,” He tried to defend himself at Bakugo’s uproar of laughter. Izuku drowned them out, looking away. He could of sworn he caught Shouto’s scent, but he guess he was wrong, the tom was nowhere in sight. It made him utterly worried as he sat down, letting the sun warm his fur, and the semi, gentle fight rumble in his ears, he knew that the peace wouldn’t last long, but he may as well enjoy it while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, love you Natsuo! Sorry for your...uh, loss there buddy ^^'


	12. Chapter 10 ~**Breaking of the Heart**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouto is a little tense, and needs to let out his emotions. Izuku is only jut now learning of the history of those with special abilities, and he's not sure if he likes it or not, yet he's not going to run away. Shouto needs him after all~

Bakugo lead the cats inside, tail swaying as he nods towards the area where dens were set up. They talked for a bit, voices seeming to get lost in Izuku’s mind as he gazed at where Shouto’s area was. He knew he was there, he could smell his sweet, fire like scent. He wanted him, craved him. He didn’t understand the longing feeling in his gut, the need to be beside him. He glanced at the other two, fur fluffing up a little as he turned on his paws. He knew of the new rule, of not being able to visit Shouto unless he had permission to. Yet the longing, the need, it was driving him mad. His paws carried him up the small flight of stairs, pictures dancing, carved deep into the walls. Beasts with magical abilities. His eyes caught onto something that made his fur bristle the longer he stared at it. A cat, who stared deep into his soul with unblinking eyes. It was fake, but the feline looked like his mother. Words in another language was etched around her form, he recognized one from Shouto’s lessons. Water. He felt all of his senses go numb. He didn’t even know if his paws were still moving. Why was his mother carved into a wall with the history of all the beasts in the world who carried abilities that were far from belief itself?

“Inko Midoriya was the daughter of the wielder of the sight,” A calming, familiar voice sounded behind him. He perked up, turning to face Shouto with a excited squeak. Shouto glared at him, eyes narrowed. The burn had healed into a nasty scar that covered all of where his red fur used to be. The blue eye seemed a bit glassy as well. Clouded over and dull. He was blind in that eye. Yet, even with the scar, he still had a sense of grace. Nobility. He was still beautiful, a stunning sight for any cat to look at.

“You were told to never come here without permission,” Shouto’s voice cut into his thoughts. He looked furious. Upset and anxious. His tail tip gave it off as it twitched to and fro. His entire body seemed to tense. Thick muscle rippling under a thicker coat of white. His amber eye gleamed as he stared at Izuku with a fierce emotion that Izuku didn’t understand.

“I...I needed to see you,” Izuku breathed out, lowering his head as Shouto scoffed.  
“Needed to see me? Don’t make such a joke,” He spat, something in Izuku twisted in anguish. Why did those words hurt so much. Why did Shouto look so sad, yet full of a intense rage. He backed up, pressing closer to the wall as Shouto cornered him, towering over him with a low snarl.

“No cat has ever needed me, it’s not like we had a bond. Who’d even bond with me? All I was...all I am is a weapon for the cat out there that’s trying to kill you-”  
“K-kill me?”  
“You fucking heard me Izuku, my father wants you dead, he only mated with my mom for two reasons. First reason was for power, combining a ice and fire based ability to create a monstrosity such as myself, and two. My mother was close friend with your’s.”

Izuku felt his hackles rise, moving aside as Shouto thrusted forward, staring at the cat on the wall. He felt boiling rage rolling off his friend in heavy waves. A force of power coming from each wave. Each one got stronger, threatening to swallow Izuku whole. He always knew he was sensitive to emotions. Yet he was worse when it came to Shouto’s. When he was near Shouto, it was as if they shared the same emotion. He’d always pick it up with ease from far away. A deep feeling that wasn’t his, but someone he felt overly close to.

“Your mother had a strange ability, just like all the other beasts on this cursed wall,” Shouto continued, voice a low whisper, muffled with raw emotion, “She could see into the futures of cats by looking into water. Cats would always come to her with questions on their life. She’d have answers. It spread to more and more creatures, dogs, birds, mice and rats, and finally humans.”

Izuku blinked as Shouto turned to him, seeming calmed down. His eye still held a fire to it. Intense and flickering brighter the longer he stared at him. He swiped his tail for him to follow. Leading him back towards a secluded room full of books. Shouto was a clever cat. He knew how to read, and further yet, he knew how to work a human computer. He leapt up onto a table, staring down at Izuku with narrowed, thoughtful eyes.

“Humans used her for greed and power, she was pregnant with you at this time. I remember my mother telling me stories of her...how kind she was, despite the evil taint the humans put on her. They corrupted her Izuku. Every beast with a unknown ability normally end up corrupted by human greed. All those beasts on the wall, including your own mother are written in human history. They are seen as the gods of the world, beasts with such powers that it changed how life itself worked,” He preened with pride of his knowledge, yet Izuku felt a hollowing cold feeling ripping his gut open, “After the humans started using her, her mind broke, and she was only having one vision set on her mind, set on one specific feline.”  
“The vision of cats drowning in blood…” Izuku spoke with him, his hackles raising in terror. Shouto stared at him, eyes narrowed.  
“Do you understand your position now?” The older cat asked, slinking down to shove his face into Izuku’s. The slightly smaller feline shrunk back, whimpering at the intense burn of Shouto’s eyes.

“Your mother asked mine to care for you, to make sure that no one knew of your power, but damn, you spoiled that now didn’t you?” He snarled, tail lashing from side to side, “If you were just any kitten wailing on a doorstep I’d have left you, but no, you just had to be Izuku Midoriya, a damned feline in need of protection from the greed of humans and cats alike.”

His words stung, deep and harsh. It threatened to rip Izuku apart. He felt the hot tears pour over his cheeks. The emotion choking him up as Shouto turned his back to him, seeming angrier now that he saw him crying. He sensed guilt rolling off of him. Sadness and hate. Raw fear, he was scared that Izuku would leave. He made sense of that, despite there being so much more that he didn’t understand. He wanted to comfort Shouto, moving to press against his side, nuzzling himself deeper into his fur as Shouto tensed, but he didn’t move. Curling his thick tail around Izuku to draw him closer.

“You...you don’t hate me? Resent me?”  
“How can I hate you…? You’ve given me everything in life, including a chance of survival, I-I want to be closer to you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, a-and did you really mean that you’d have left me there if I was a normal kitten?”  
“No, of course not, I...I was upset.”  
“Good.”  
“Izuku?”  
“Hm?”  
“I...I think I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new relationship~ HNNNG


	13. Chapter 11 ~**Flowers Tainted Teal**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouto needs to learn that Izuku shouldn't go out alone to hunt.

Izuku blinked. That wasn’t expected. Shouto had just confessed to him, being in love. He didn’t know how to take it. His world started to spin. Paws feeling light. Was this what he was feeling? Was he in love with him as well? His longing to be with him. To be his. Shouto felt the same way. He was happy. Yet scared. What if he fucked everything up? Messed up Shouto even more. He couldn’t handle that idea. It hurt. Everything hurt. Yet, it was peaceful. Light. A airy sensation hit him as he gawked at Shouto, who in turn, looked just as startled as he was.”

“Izuku…?”  
“Mm?”  
“D-do...do you l-...you know, like me?”  
“Y-yeah.”

Izuku breathed out. He liked Shouto. He liked him a lot. The look of joy on Shouto’s face nearly melted his heart. Yet, the cat wasn’t looking at him anymore. Scooting back, he squeaked, rump pressing into a all to familiar cat’s chest. Bakugo. The golden cat glared down at him, shoving him off towards the side. Natsuo was with him. The two cats started chattering with Shouto, but he didn’t listen to their convo. Something outside, out in the yard caught his attention. The yard was a beautiful place. Overgrown with flowers. The trees had ivy wrapped tight around the trunks, giving the place a more wild, untamed glow. Each flower had it’s own scent. It was pretty. The sound of the pond in the distance added even more to it unique beauty. Yet, the scenery wasn’t what got him. The branches of a rose bush seemed to move, and out came that black, burnt cat. He was the same one who set their old home on fire. Izuku wasn’t going to let that happen again. However. The cat just sat there, in the open. IT was like he was taunting him. He knew Kirishima was resting. Bakugo and Shouto were talking. The only cats that could possibly see him were Fuyumi and miss Rei. Let alone himself seeing the weird tom.

“Hey Shouto...I’m going to go hunt.”  
“Oh...be careful, we still don’t know the entire layouts of this human mansion.”

With his ok, the kitten set off. His paws carried him down the stairs. Pausing, he glanced at the carving etched into the wall. His mother dressed out in a beautiful posture, matching the elegance of all the other beasts. How old was his mother if she was carved onto a human’s way of history? Shaking out his fur, he allowed himself to be carried out. The grass felt damp and cool with the melting of morning dew, and the sun lit the area up with a soft fierce hiss. Ears perking, he listened to the sound of approaching pawsteps. Tense, Izuku turned to attempt escaping, squeaking as black shielded his escape route. Those same teal eyes bore into him. Knowing and sharp. Yet they lost that hostile touch as the cat sat down. His burns seem worse, more evident, and not properly attended to. What kind of cat could sit through such pain of a burn?

“You’re Izuku Midoriya, are you not?” His voice cut into his head. Cool, soothing, gentle. It was hard to not give into something that felt so familiar.  
“Yeah, I-I am, why?”  
“I have a friend who wants to meet you, says you can help...heal him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad babies are gonna be coming in :333


	14. Chapter 12 ~**Dreams or Horror**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku should have never followed a complete stranger.

Izuku felt every hair on his pelt rise. The cat only gave him a small look, turning and beckoning him to follow. His paws felt numb, and heavy with a sense of dread. He glanced back at the mansion, ears lowering. Leaving Shouto now would give the cat a heart attack. Yet a cat needed his help. Thought whirled in his head, causing his hackles to rise. Turning, he took note of the feline giving him a off putting stare.

“Shouto keeping you on a tight leash?” He knew him. Knew his name. The way it rolled off his tongue was full of scorn. Everything right then and there told him to run. Turn around and flee. Yet there was still something keeping him in place. The way this cat presented himself. Like he knew what he did, and wasn’t even bothered by it. He seemed at peace. Yet Izuku could pick up the small flurries of a broken soul from him. His ear flicked as he turned around again, moving down a path. Izuku swallowed, setting his pawsteps in pace with the other. It was a quiet walk. The cat seeming to be deep in thought. Keeping himself distant from Izuku. As if he’d break if he spoke. It was odd, to say in the least. He portrayed a overly powerful feline on the outside, yet the longer they stayed quiet, walking beside each other, the more he seemed faded and wounded. His muscles rippled slightly under his fur, burns showing the brute strength the cat held. Izuku frowned, eyeing each scar he had. Even the burns had scars from countless battles. Did this cat ever rest? Or was he being corrupted into the unfit life style of battle as Bakugo had once spoken of?

“Do you like the view?” His taunting voice broke into his mind. Izuku huffed, looking away. He was cross with himself. Staring at a tom for no good reason. Goodness. Yet, some of the scars looked fresh,and he had a faint infection smell to him.

“You’re hurt.”  
“Your point cute stuff?”  
“Don’t call me that…”  
“Why not?”  
“I belong to someone already,” He huffed. This cat was aggravating. Perhaps it was best not to talk to him. He held a smug look, nudging him. His bigger size nearly drove him into a garbage can. Straightening out his paws, he flashed him a snarl, letting his claws unsheath. He didn’t know if this was all a trap. IF there was actually a cat that needed help. Or if this cat was leading him out to a fight. Perhaps he should have stayed at the mansion. Yet he had a feeling this tom wouldn’t have left him alone till he came with. The cat eyed him, smirking, moving to push him again, not flinching when Izuku struck his nose, causing small droplets of blood to bubble up from the tiny flesh wound.

“You’re a feisty little shit aren’t you?”  
“And you’re just a giant bully,” He retorted, causing him to grin, snickering before turning his back to him. He flicked his tail, heading down a rather dark, and nasty smelling alley. The puddles were full of slime, sticking to his paws and fur. It covered Shouto’s calming scent. It was awful. The area looked like a nightmare. The sound of rats filled the air, and garbage littered nearly every corner. The area in general was just plain out disgusting. How could any cat want to live here? Blinking, the cat seemed to vanish. Glancing at a large hole in a building, he assumed he went in there. The area was soaked in the cat’s scent. Yet there was another scent. It smelled of decay, and made him back up.

“Come along kitten, don’t want to keep my friend waiting, do you?” He poked his head out. Teal eyes were nearly mocking him now, taking in his fear with amusement. Izuku puffed out his chest, eye the hole before hopping in. The other turned, leading him through a tunnel, a maze of the sorts. He had to squint, a bright light filling his eyes, and before he knew it, he was in a room. In the center of the room was something unexpected. A creature from dreams full of horror, and how it managed to live looking like that. Only God would know.


	15. Chapter 13 ~**World Gone Mad**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Shigaraki may be a little OOC, however, he's doing his best to be a rather good guy despite vile intentions. He believes his intentions are for the good of his feline race.

Deep gray fur matted itself onto a body that seemed to thin. Skin seemed to be tearing itself off with each matt that clung to it. It was already missing patches of fur. Mange dusted over it’s flesh that showed ribs below. There was no muscle under the skin. That wasn’t what caught Izuku’s eyes however. Deep crimson eyes glared at him. Studying and tearing him down. They held a cruel wisdom to them. Something told him that the creature knew more things than he himself did. Shock engulfed him as it stretched out, overly long claws stretching from the sheaths on it’s paws. They were too long to even sheath properly as it approached him. It’s eyes studied his emotional state. He seemed to enjoy the fact that the small kitten was shattering.

“I know you, I knew your mother, she often came to me for help,” It meowed, or he meowed. His voice was raspy, like nails on a chalkboard. He sounded sicker than he looked. It was disgusting, yet very concerning. The male creature paused, eyeing the other felie who dipped his head slightly.

“As you don’t know, this is Shigaraki, the friend I told you about…” He glanced at him, teal eyes burning as his lips twitched, “He use to be a cat worth looking at till humans got a hold of him.”  
“H-humans did that to him!?”  
“Yes, they are vile creatures, trapped me in cages, and put needles into my skin, injected me with this fluid that filled my veins, it wrecked me boy,” Shigaraki eyed him, drawing back his lips to reveal stained teeth, “My fur use to be silky white, and my tail luscious, I want revenge, I want to destroy the humans. You can help, you have the power to help.”  
“Help? B-but destroying a race, isn’t that bad?”  
“Who cares, they’ve all destroyed plenty beasts before, completely whipped them out of existence, wouldn’t destroying them save the whole kingdom of the wild?”  
“Not all humans are bad!”  
“You say that as if your a housepet, but your humans left you on that porch to die, did they not?”

Izuku looked stunned. This cat, he knew who he was, what had happened. He had a wisdom to him that could strike any argument down, it was nerve wracking. Was that his ability? To know of everything that happened in the world? Was this cat...thing just that smart?

“With Dabi’s fire, my decay, and your sight, we’d be unstoppable!” He grinned, that was really something Izuku wish he could unsee.  
“Uhm...maybe, maybe we can make you look pretty again…?”  
“The hell does that mean?”  
“So y-you can get closer to the humans, a better disguise against them, make them fall for you, I know two cats that may be able to help!”  
“Make the humans fall for me again so I could kill them all? All by making me look like a semi looking cat,” Shigaraki growled, he looked pissed, ready to strike Izuku down, a unsettling look crossed his face, his lips curling into a uproar of blood curdling laughter, “I like you kid, now tell me, where do I meet these ladies~?”


	16. Chapter 13 pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Shigaraki be another user of the Sight? Somewhat like Morgra? KUROGIRI COULD BE THE BIRD!

Night has fallen. Everyone else had went to bed. However, Shouto couldn’t sleep. Something felt utterly wrong. Izuku hasn’t returned yet either. Bakugo said he was probably down at the flower shop with the girls to practice his ability. Yet, he couldn’t shake off the eerie feeling that his friend was wrong. He knew Bakugo didn’t exactly like Izuku all that much, but he wouldn’t harm him...would he? He shakes his head, ears folding back. He wasn’t like that, he knew that. The dark thoughts still clouded his mind though. Hanging like a dense fog that stuck to his vision. Every thought of hope twisted itself till it suffocated in a strangled mess of anxieties and paranoia. What if his father found him? Endeavor would surely put a end to the user of the Sight. What if some other cat got a hold of him? They could misuse his ability and break him. Izuku’s future could be shattered if he falls into the grasp of certain feline’s claws. Such as a cat that others mention to be a witch. He’s seen him before. He may be wise, but he’s a mess, and his own wisdom seems to be corrupted into lies stuck on him by what he called All for One. All cats knew that he was used as a experiment for human consumption. It was easy to tell, how he looked said it all. However, being a human’s test subject gave him knowledge that no other cat knew of. Especially of the Sight. Legend said that he even had the Sight himself and worked with a bird. If Izuku went to him seeking help. Then all Hell will break loose. He had to find Izuku, and he had to do it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tiny, but it's the end of chapter 13.


	17. Chapter 14 ~**Missing Hope**~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shouto is about to have a heart attack.

As morning came to it’s peak, Shouto sat out on the deck. Izuku still wasn’t home, and all his senses were on full alert. Bakugo wouldn’t let him go out to search for the kitten. Says his senses would all be dull with worry. The golden tabby offered to go himself, but he denied it. Instead, his brother, sister, and Kirishima were out looking for him. He could hardly stay still, craning his neck to peer into the back, overly grown garden. Every minute that passed by made his stomach churn more and more. He did have a feeling last night. That something was wrong. There’s always something wrong. He hates it. He just wanted his family to be at ease for once. Yet, here they were. All driven into blind panic. He knew his other cats were aware of what Izuku was. Of his ability. His disappearance could cause a disruption in the life of every living creature if the wrong paws get a hold of him. He was worried that the old feline legend got a hold of him. Legends of a ghost like male always filled his ears. It was said he held the Sight as well. Cats always spoke of him as a subject to human use. Always whispered how if he’s seen by mortal eyes, that the cat that saw him will be cursed for life. However, all rumors seem to flick down to him being a vile, corrupted beast full of the thoughts of pure murder. They always say that he has a obsession with the need to kill the human race. That that alone would save the downfall of the Earth itself. Perhaps he’s right. Yet everything in Shouto screamed that he was horribly wrong. If he got a hold of Izuku, than Izuku may be corrupted. Changed...or killed.

“There’s a strange scent on the land,” Kirishima’s voice sounded behind him. His suspicions were confirmed, Izuku was stolen.  
“Signs of struggle?”  
“None…” That sent chills down his spine as he turned to face Kirishima, eyes full of fear. The torti feline looked just as worried, but fearful as well, “However...I think I know the scent of the cat that stole him…”  
“Who was it?”  
“Your eldest brother...Touya.”

______________________________

The foul stench of the place greeted the tiny cat as he woke up. However he was warm. Even felt somewhat safe with a familiar scent. It wasn’t Shouto… Dread overcame him as his eyes opened, eyeing the black tom that curled around him. Memories of the night before seem to take hold of his tiny being. On how he said he’d go and fetch Uraraka. However the sickly gray cat got furious. Dabi had to step forward to prevent him from actually harming him. Dabi seemed nice. Yet there was still something very dark and unsettling to the tom. He smelled of blood. Not prey blood, but cat. The burn scars that littered his fur left a cold stone in Izuku’s belly. He also had scars from claws all over him. It was clear that this cat fought a lot. He didn’t want that lifestyle. He didn’t want to be here at all. He promised to help though. Breaking promises always upset him. Yet, the thought of Shouto, safe and warm. Kirishima, charming and funny. Even Bakugo, protective and loyal. They were his family. Not these two creatures that seem to be out of a horror show. Sitting up he stretched, looking up as a blur of gray caught his eye. Shigaraki. However, he wanted him to call him Tomura. Red eyes stared down at him, and he stared back. They were malicious, flashing like a threat. Yet gentle and caring. It was a odd mix. Confusing of the sorts. He blinked as the cat grabbed something in his jaws, carrying it down to him. It smelled of food. Izuku’s mouth watered as the cat set it in front of him. He watched him dig in, a unsettling purr rumbling from his chest as his lips curled back into a grin.

“Today, we’ll start on showing you the truth of the world.”


	18. Chapter 15 ~**Opening Up**~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura tries to corrupt Izuku's mind in a foul game of revealing the past wielders of the Sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I've been gone for a long time! I am working on Breaking the Habits as well, and needed sometime for that, along with this one. I'm not sure where this is going, all I know is that Tomura is a corrupted good guy in the AU. He wants so badly to save his kind. However...he's going at it all wrong, and hopefully broccoli can save him!

The sun outside was rather bright. Green eyes flickering as the kitten tried to keep up with the stealthy tom cats ahead of him. Dabi would stop and allow him to catch up, his teal eyes calm and soothing. However, Shigaraki, or, aka, Tomura was a bit all over. Dashing around, gathering items he said he’d need later on in the future he saw. Apparently this cat was just like him. A Sight wielder. However, he was a bit different. His Sight worked through animals and water. The animal part is what threw him off for a loop. He told him how he can see the world through the eyes of a bird. Offering him insights on what they saw and knew. He could talk to the birds as well, keeping in contact with a raven called Kurogiri. Izuku watched the gray feline slip through a pipe that seemed to go through a concrete wall. The smell in it was awful. Putrid water and slime dripped down the walls, and the dark swallowed the gray fur. He didn’t want to follow anymore. These cats were strange, and he didn’t like it. He had learned that even though Dabi had shielded him, he’d still bend over backwards and do as Tomura told him to. It was like he was on a chain. However, the two acted like they desperately needed each other. A confusing duo all in the shape of one couple. He shakes his head, sitting down, blinking as Dabi sat beside him. The teal eyes had a soft glow to them. Something he didn’t ever really notice. It was pretty, yet...scary. They still held a dark gleem to them that he couldn’t twitch his whiskers to. It was agitating in a frustrating manner.

“You’ll have to go in there, Tomura will not wait for anyone,” He looks towards him, eyes glittering slightly, “He wishes to show you something that is a sight you will never forget.”  
“What’s a sight I won’t forget if the place is this gross smelling? He countered, causing the larger cat to simply grin at him.  
“Go in and you’ll find out, princess~” That was something new. Beyond belief for the little kitten. Dabi got to his paws, allowing the darkness to swallow him up. The fur along Izuku’s spine bristled. He hated this. Every last thing about it screamed for him to run. However, a faint glow of eyes stared at him from the shadows. Neither were teal, or red. They were amber. A faint mist seemed to glow around the eyes, taking the form of a feline. It looked kind of like Tomura. However, it was not. Turning around, the mist vanished, fading into the black. Izuku didn’t notice, but his paws were following it. Leading him into a area under ground. The stench seemed to lift away as a soft glow caught the kitten’s attention. It was gentle. A calming green that filled his head with a touch of peace. The sound of fluttering wings caught his attention, causing him to look up. A black bird, a raven in fact, swooped down, gliding towards the light. Once the light opened up, ir revealed a large room. A pond was in the middle, with shimmering blades of grass swaying to a small breeze. A weeping willow tree grew in the middle of the water. Each vein dipping into the shallows below it. The bird sat in it’s branches. Deep yellow eyes gazing at the kitten. He couldn’t help but to stare at the bird, a feeling taking over his body. His mind rested, opening itself to a image of a feline, a beast of canine stature, and many others. All previous users of the Sight. His mother was there as well, along her side was a beautiful white feline, whose eyes were not hard to forget. This was what Tomura had looked like before he was used.

“Humans have killed them all,” A voice sounded before his head, ripping the image away from him. The white feline was replaced with the gray scraggly creature. A dull ache filled Izuku’s heart, his mother…  
“Was my mom a friend of your’s?”  
“She’s the one who taught me what I know,” He dips his head, grunting and draws his lips back, “Now you fucking know why the human’s must be eradicated from life itself!”  
“Not all-”  
“Your humans left you on that porch to die, if it wasn’t for dipshit’s fucking brother, you’d be a goner,” He spat, face inches from his own, “They were never gifted the Sight, and you know exactly why that is, Izuku Midoriya.”  
Izuku flinched, backing away. Everyone around him told him that the Sight was a gift. A prophecy given to those who were capable of handling the truth it brought to the world. However, having listened to Rei’s stories. None of the previous wielders have ever perfected it. They have never achieved what it was that it told them to do. Every creature gifted to it was killed. Wars always broke out from them, stopping when the power put itself on halt to find a new host. Many with it have seen societies crumble. All in the hands of men. If Tomura and he were to team up. Destroy the human race as it was. Would that really bring peace to the world outside? Give the creatures of Earth a chance to survive? Or would the loss of the humans cause a bigger downfall as the Earth works on destroying what it had made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The posting of chapters will be sporadic, as I'm not sure where the fuck this is going, plus I'm struggling with a bit of a creative block, as I have once again, thought of a good fanfic.


	19. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Ally Cats is on a bit of a Hiatus, I wanna build a little something with this instead of free styling it like I have been for a while. I have many ideas for where this fanfic may go, and I wish to sort them out. I need to find the perfect way for this story to run. Doing this however is taking more time than I wanted. Along with this, I have been running into a few lifey problems. My family is talking about moving this summer, along with being on a tight leash with this Government shit that no one likes. With these problems, I will be using the time to my advantage. I do have two other fanfics up that I am working on, Breaking of the Habits is a mash up of MHA and Blue Exorcist (A Kirishima x Rin Okumura idea), and the other is a musical based one, Creativity of a Broken Mind (Touya x Tenko or further more Dabi x Shigaraki). Those two will still be fairly active and will be updated spontaneously.


	20. Chapter 16 ~**Flames of War**~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouto is not a happy cat.

Fire licked at the ground, swirling up into a flaring storm of rage. Water dripped into multiple puddles as ice melted from the walls. Eyes flashed through the flames, staring up at the white tom. His face was scrunched up with rage and hurt. The flames seemingly swallowing him whole, the scarred side of his face flickering into the hues of the red rage. His fur lifted along his spine. Izuku had left, just left. The scent he was with set him on edge. He knew that scent. His mother knew it as well. His older brother had tricked the kitten, tricked him into following him. It was reported that the scents disappeared once they left the garden. As if they just vanished. He hated it. He couldn’t tell if his brother was on their side or not. It scared him, concerned him. Izuku was out there with a cat he hadn’t seen in a long time. A cat who could be a killer. Touya was known for more...violent tendencies. He always had a temper. It came with the power of the blue flames he had. His ability was something to be feared. He was always bullied for it as a younger cat. Who knew what that bullying could have done to him. His eyes flash open in realization. His old home. His old alleyway. It was scorched in a intense haze of blue. The cat who had burnt his home. His place of rest, and all the supplies his few cats that stayed with him had gathered for survival, it was all burned to ashes by his own brother. Touya had launched a attack on his cats. Stole their kitten. He declared war on them. Even worse, he was willing to give it to him. Turning towards the cats the watched him, he let out a small hiss. Paws step through the flames. He welcomed the heat that curled around him. His fur glittered a soft orange as the flames circled around his body. His tail twitched as he approached Bakugo. The golden tabby eyed him, ruby eyes deeper with anger and flames. He nods to him, nudging him to the side. He let the flames die down, flickering out into ashes of books and pages with decades of letters, lost forever in a burning hate.

“My brother had declared war on us,” His voice dripped with venom, eyes glaring down at the other who snorts slightly.  
“If you’re talking about Touya than good luck, you know his ability is stronger than your’s,” Bakugo hissed, watching Shouto shove his way into a room that was closed off. The tom looks around. Studies of animals littered the area. Each on the users of the Sight. His eyes landed on a document. A albino looking cat was pictured on it. Red eyes seemed to stare from the picture and into his soul. The page was dated, 4/24/1984. The feline’s name was Tenko, marked as experiment 966. User number 27 of the Sight. Birth was unknown, and he didn’t have a death date. This cat must have been dead. Yet with all the things these humans did to him, he was a little unsure. Words he couldn’t understand swirled into lists of things these men did to this poor cat. He looked at Bakugo as he sat next to him, the cat’s face scrunching up in anger.

“Humans are vile creatures,” He meowed, staring at the page in disgust.   
“They’ll always be like this, ready to harm the animals with special abilities, all because they are unable to understand the concepts of life,” Shouto mumbled lowering himself down with a sigh, “If my brother has anything to do with these people...than Izuku is in danger.”  
“We’re in danger if we go against him!”   
“I’m willing to fight for Izuku, Katsuki, if you will not stand with me, than so be it,” He turns to the other, snarling and watching Bakugo squirm, “Step aside and let me save my friend...my mate.”  
“Shouto, you’re gonna kill yourself out there…” Bakugo sighs, ears folding back, “I must be fucking stupid for this, but you’re family now, I’ll fight with you on this...only because that furball grew a soft spot on me,” He adds, looking at Shouto who smiled a little.  
“We’ll need help from others…” He hums, blinking as the tabby stood with a smirk.  
“I’ll go and get Sero’s group.”  
“And i shall speak with Uraraka,” He dips his head, watching as Bakugo spun around, moving to dash off, “Katsuki?”  
“What?”  
“Thank you.”


	21. ~NOT A CHAPTER~

Heeeeey guys, sorry I have been gone for a while! Alley Cats will be on a long Hiatus, as I will star focusing more on Breaking the Habits, and Creativity of a broken mind. This does not mean that I will not finish this! However I didn't expect this to become so...popular, in all honesty this series is a test run of sorts for a webcomic I will hopefully be starting by either this summer, or fall. I am also getting a job in the next coming week, so posts will be slower than normal.   
Thank you all! Have a lovely time!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are short for the most part, but each will add to the story. Yes the white cat is Shouto, and no, the bad part has not happened yet. That will come in the future chapters.   
> Also, chapters will be sporadic. There is no set date on when this will update, and I apologize for that. Just know that I will be working on this with other pieces as well!


End file.
